Fall of the Ice Maiden
Fall of the Ice Maiden is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifty-fourth case of the season. It is featured as the sixth and final case set in the Serpent Summit district of Aurelia. Plot Following the revelation that Ruth's fingerprints were on the weapon that killed Blanchette Wilbur, the team raced to Silvano and Jason's wedding to apprehend her. When they arrived, however, they found the body of rich man Nicholas Rivera impaled on an ice sculpture of Silvano's late sister, Katrina. Shortly after searching the scene, the pair spotted Silvano. Silvano then requested to investigate the murder with the player as he wanted to arrest the person who committed the murder on his wedding day himself, prompting Silvano and the player to find Ruth and confront her over her friend's murder who insisted that she never hurt Blanchette or Nicholas. They then decided to place her in a holding cell. They also found evidence to add widow Alice Rivera and vlogger Felix Queens to the suspect list before Silvano had to question his groom, security guard Jason Ashton. As the team reconvened in the headquarters, Chief Aleiso asked the pair to speak to her. Upon doing so, Florence removed Silvano off the case due to his personal connections. She then suggested Lydia and the player head to the town square as that's where the wedding reception was supposed to take place. There, they questioned marksman Troy Wilbur and former police officer Cameron Knight. While they spoke about the investigation, Alice entered the station and demanded access to Ruth's holding cell. Alice revealed that she had been looking through Nicholas' possessions in preparation for his funeral and discovered love letters he'd written for Ruth. She then demanded they let her confront Ruth about loving her husband. With this news, they went to confront Ruth. Ruth admitted that she and Nicholas were lovers but explained that it was before he married Alice. Ruth then became tearful, confessing that she never stopped loving Nicholas despite their separation and pleaded with the pair to find his killer. After searching the crime scenes once more, they were able to arrest former police officer Cameron Knight for the murder. Cameron tried to deny the accusations before confessing, saying that he never intended to kill Nicholas and that he just got in the way. Cameron recounted how he was the one tasked with investigating the cold case but due to the lack of leads and evidence, he was unable to solve it. His inability to solve the case caused him to start drinking heavily and soon he was fired from his job at the police. Years later, Cameron heard from a friend on the force that Ruth was discovered to have fought with the victim before her death. Blaming the cold case for his life's downfall, Cameron jumped to the conclusion that Ruth killed Blanchette and discovered she was to attend the wedding. There, he crept in to find and kill Ruth for what he thought had done. Before he could get to her, however, he was confronted by Nicholas. The pair fought and Cameron shoved Nicholas onto the ice sculpture, killing him. In court, Cameron pleaded guilty to the crime and was sentenced to fifty years in prison by Judge Rodriguez. In the aftermath of the sentencing, the team decided to investigate the cold case once more and discover if Ruth truly did kill Blanchette years ago. Cameron then told Silvano and the player that he left a file on the case in a bag at the manor when he fled. There, they find the bag and a map that pointed out a hiding place where previous evidence in the cold case was found. After searching the square, they find a box which has a threat letter addressed to Eden Parker. After DNA on the letter revealed Troy Wilbur had sent it, they confronted him where he confessed to his crimes and said that he worked for PANDORA, a criminal empire. After Blanchette had discovered the empire, he killed her and framed Ruth for her murder. After Troy's arrest, Jason then asked Lydia and the player to help him search for the wedding rings that he had misplaced during the investigation. They then found the rings and gave them back to Jason before the team (minus Silvano) went to the ceremony to view the marriage ceremony of Jason and Silvano Ashton. At the ceremony, they each gave their vows and then had their first kiss as a married couple. An elated Silvano then threw his ice flower crown to the player before they celebrated back at the Rivera manor. The following day, a newlywedded Silvano came into the station where they met Lydia and the player before the duo went to speak to Chief Aleiso about their findings. Upon learning of the criminal empire, Chief Aleiso suggested that they go look for PANDORA in the district of The Arctic Forest, where a half-frozen wasteland lay. Agreeing that taking down PANDORA would be the final strike against crime, Silvano, Lydia and the player prepared to face the final chapter against all crime in Aurelia... Summary Victim *'Nicholas Rivera' (found impaled on an ice sculpture) Murder Weapon *'Ice Sculpture' Killer *'Cameron Knight' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows ballroom dancing *The suspect eats fondue Appearance *The suspect has black hair Profile *The suspect knows ballroom dancing *The suspect snuffs tobacco *The suspect eats fondue Appearance *The suspect wears gloves Profile *The suspect knows ballroom dancing *The suspect snuffs tobacco *The suspect eats fondue Appearance *The suspect wears gloves Profile *The suspect knows ballroom dancing *The suspect snuffs tobacco *The suspect eats fondue Appearance *The suspect has black hair Profile *The suspect knows ballroom dancing *The suspect snuffs tobacco *The suspect eats fondue Appearance *The suspect has black hair Profile *The suspect knows ballroom dancing *The suspect snuffs tobacco *The suspect eats fondue Appearance *The suspect wears gloves *The suspect has black hair Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer snuffs tobacco. *The killer knows ballroom dancing. *The killer eats fondue. *The killer wears gloves. *The killer has black hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Rivera Condo. (Clues: Victim's Body, Ice Pieces, Ornate Box; New Suspect: Ruth Saunders) *Examine Ornate Box. (Result: Wedding Ring) *Examine Wedding Ring. (Result: Engraving; New Suspect: Alice Rivera) *Inform Alice of her husband's death. *Apprehend Ruth for the murder of Blanchette Wilbur. (New Crime Scene: Condo Porch) *Investigate Condo Porch. (Clues: Red Pieces, Smashed Object) *Examine Red Pieces. (Result: Rose Pin; New Suspect: Jason Ashton) *Ask Jason about the murder on his wedding day. *Examine Smashed Object. (Result: Tripod; New Suspect: Felix Queens) *Confront Felix about being at the wedding. *Examine Ice Pieces. (Result: Ice Sculpture Hand) *Analyze Ice Sculpture Hand. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer snuffs tobacco) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows ballroom dancing) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Town Square. (Clues: Christmas Decorations, Old Photo, Golden Pieces) *Examine Christmas Decorations. (Result: Wilbur Family Photo; New Suspect: Troy Wilbur) *Ask Troy about the murder. (Attribute: Troy snuffs tobacco) *Examine Old Photo. (Result: Old ALEA Team; New Suspect: Cameron Knight) *Ask Cameron if he saw Nicholas. (Attribute: Cameron knows ballroom dancing) *Examine Golden Pieces. (Result: Victim's Brooch) *Analyze Victim's Brooch. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats fondue; New Crime Scene: Porch Seats) *Investigate Porch Seats. (Clues: CCTV Camera, Victim's Phone) *Examine CCTV Camera. (Result: Footage) *Confront Felix about breaking into the manor. (Attribute: Felix knows ballroom dancing, snuffs tobacco and eats fondue) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Unlocked Phone. (04:00:00) *Speak to Jason about his payments to the victim. (Attribute: Jason knows ballroom dancing, snuffs tobacco and eats fondue) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Alice why she wants to speak to Ruth. (Attribute: Alice knows ballroom dancing, snuffs tobacco and eats fondue) *Speak to Ruth about her love for the victim. (Attribute: Ruth knows ballroom dancing and eats fondue; New Crime Scene: Santa's Grotto) *Investigate Santa's Grotto. (Clues: Information File, Burned Paper) *Examine Information File. (Result: Cold Case File) *Speak to Cameron about investigating the cold case. (Attribute: Cameron snuffs tobacco and eats fondue) *Examine Burned Paper. (Result: Seating Plan) *Confront Troy about his message. (Attribute: Troy knows ballroom dancing and eats fondue) *Investigate Manor Lobby. (Result: Cookie Jar, Torn Tie) *Examine Cookie Jar. (Result: White Glove) *Analyze White Glove. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears gloves) *Examine Torn Tie. (Result: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold (6/6). (No stars) Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold (6/6) *Ask Cameron about the cold case. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Manor Porch. (Clue: Black Bag) *Examine Black Bag. (Result: Map; New Crime Scene: Town Square) *Investigate Town Square. (Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Threat Letter) *Analyze Threat Letter. (06:00:00) *Arrest Troy for the murder of his sister and the second degree murder of Idris Pierre. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Tell Ruth about the arrest. *See what Jason Ashton needs help with. *Investigate Manor Lobby. (Result: Buffet) *Examine Buffet. (Result: Wedding Rings) *Return the rings back to Jason and attend the ceremony. (Reward: Ice Flower Crown) *Go with Silvano to inform Chief Aleiso about PANDORA. (All tasks beforehand must be complete) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Serpent Summit